People are increasingly interested in providing security and security services to various locations, buildings, etc. Security in a home setting, for example, may be particularly significant for a home owner or resident who is away from home, who has small children, or who keeps valuable items at the home. For such an owner or resident to feel secure, security and privacy may be provided through various security mechanisms. Example mechanisms and methods include using door and window locks, the use of video security cameras, or intrusion detection security systems. Some or all of these components may be automated, and potentially included as part of an automation system associated with one or more other functions.
In an automation system, various types of alerts or events may be triggered. For instance, in the context of a security system, an alert may be triggered if a window or door lock detects a breach. Opening of a door or window once armed may indicate that an intruder potentially gained access to the building. Other similarly significant, or more benign, alerts may also be triggered. By way of illustration, a wireless sensor may lose power or otherwise stop communicating with the security system. In such a case, an alert may be created to indicate that communication has stopped. Other alerts and events may of course be detected, and may be associated with a wide variety of systems, including security systems, sprinkler systems, entertainment systems, lighting systems, and the like.
Generally, when an event or alert is identified, the user may be notified. As an example, a home automation control panel may display text or other indicia to indicate what event has occurred. In the above examples, for instance, the control panel may indicate that an entry has been breached or that the control panel has lost communication with a control panel. The user may then take appropriate actions to try and remedy the event. For instance, the user may call a dealer or provider of the automation system to schedule a maintenance service to determine why the sensor has lost communication, or the user may call the police if it is suspected an intruder has entered, or attempted to enter, the building.